The present invention relates to portable mobile communications devices and systems, and more particularly to a portable mobile communications device, system and method that can dynamically regulate the power used for transmission while in Dual Transfer Mode (DTM) based on the portable mobile communications device's current state(s).
DTM permits execution of both circuit switched (CS) and packet switched (PS) applications when more than one slot is available to the portable mobile communications device. However, the total output power available to the portable mobile communications device is fixed meaning that the multiple uplink slots are forced to share the total output power. Typically, the output power will be divided equally among the active slots and the applications utilizing those slots are forced to operate with the power allocated. This may not always be the most efficient distribution of total output power based on the portable mobile communications device applications associated with the active uplink slots.
For instance, a CS application (e.g., a voice call) may prefer more power than an equal distribution would provide for quality of services (QoS) purposes. Many packet switched (PS) applications are not as quality or time dependent and can afford to use less power than what they would likely be allocated under an equal distribution scenario.
Currently, there is no portable mobile communications device controlled system or method of controlling the distribution of total output power among several active uplink slots in DTM.